I Need You Like a Heart Needs a Beat
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Jorah receives a surprise visit from his Queen. Jorah x Dany, AU take on their reunion in 7 x 05.


Author's Note: I haven't actually watched Game of Thrones since season five, but I'm aware, generally, of what's happened in canon. Learning that Jorah and Dany finally reunited only for him to leave again right away did not sit well with me. I've loved this pairing since the first season, so this essentially serves as a small fix-it fic. This is my first attempt at writing these characters, and I hope I've done them some sense of justice, but if they veer OOC, that's my own shipper heart taking control. Can't help it. I want my babies to be happy.

* * *

I Need You Like a Heart Needs a Beat

The hour was late when a knock at his door startled Jorah Mormont out of his reverie.

He had been content to spend a relatively quiet evening in the quarters he'd been set up in, but when a second knock came with more urgency: he was quick to rise from his spot, seated by the fireplace.

Jorah moved towards the door, gathering his loosely tied robe closer around his tall frame. He was dressed for bed, not for company, and couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious.

That feeling increased exponentially when he opened the door and was faced with an equally flustered-looking Daenerys Targaryen.

His Queen (and if he was fully honest, the love of his life) was standing before him in a thin nightdress and fur trimmed cloak to stave off the chill in the fortress's halls. Her silver-blonde hair was unbound and falling in soft curls around her elfin features, and her bright violet eyes were wide as she took in the sight of him.

"Khaleesi," he breathed, the title falling as a reverent whisper. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Flushing, Daenerys fiddled with a lock of her hair, twisting and tugging at it until she spoke softly. "I wondered if I could have a word?"

He relaxed slightly, chuckling. "My queen, you know very well that you can have as many as you wish."

The tease made her shoulders drop in relief and she offered a small smile. "In that case, may I come in?"

"Of course," he stepped aside so he could allow her entry into the room.

Daenerys's arm brushed against his, though he wasn't sure if it was done on purpose. Their past, while complicated, had resulted in an easy closeness that had never fully gone away, even after his banishment.

He watched her make her way over to the fireplace, where there was a small table and two chairs. A pitcher of water was placed in the center of the table, and she took hold of a goblet, filled it up, and then did the same to the other.

Jorah chose the moment she took a careful sip of the water to close the door behind him and make his way over.

Wordlessly, Daenerys handed the other goblet to him.

Their fingers brushed unintentionally and he was consumed with the urge to gather her in his arms.

Sipping at his water, Jorah continued to observe her, noting the flush to her cheeks and the manner in which she was thinking. He could always tell when she was lost in the labyrinth of her mind, and it took him clearing his throat to pull her back into the moment.

"You wished to tell me something, my Queen?"

Embarrassed at being caught, she shifted her weight from one foot to another before confessing: "I am uncertain of where to begin."

"When in doubt, speak from the heart," he offered.

Daenerys nodded, sighing and moving to sit down. Jorah followed her, and they took a few moments to get comfortable before she stated: "You startled me today."

"I realize that my return was rather unexpected –

She held up a hand so she could continue. "I don't mean coming back to me."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Then what?"

"Jorah, you made a promise. A promise to find a cure for Grayscale and come back into my service. And yet the minute you return, you volunteer for what could be a suicide mission and…" tears actually sprung to her eyes, which immediately spurred him into action.

Sinking to his knees in front of her, Jorah took Daenerys' hands within his own. "It was not my intent to leave you so soon, Khaleesi. I just…I thought," he swallowed and forced himself to look at her, "I know that this is important and I do not wish to fail you."

"Is that really why you're going?"

His gaze darted away from her face as he took a shuddering breath and spoke in an even lower tone than usual. "You know well of my feelings for you, Daenerys. I realize that I have little cause to hope…but I would be lying if I said that your opinion of me didn't matter."

He felt gentle fingers curl under his chin. "My noble bear…please look at me."

Slowly, he brought his eyes back to hers and was immediately swept away by the emotion apparent there.

"In the past, I have not exactly had the luxury of being open about my feelings…but the truth is: from the moment we met, there has been something between us that can't be described in mere words. A fondness, at the start, which grew into friendship…and then something deeper," she leaned closer, framing his face between her hands. "And then something even _deeper_ than love, I think."

"Can something deeper than that exist between two people?" he murmured, closing his eyes when she touched her forehead to his.

Daenerys nodded, smiling at how the action brought a peace to his rugged, handsome features. "I do not know what to call it, but whatever that deeper feeling is: it is what I feel for you."

Jorah's hands moved to gather her close. "And I you, Daenerys."

She was silent longer than he expected, so he opened his eyes and was almost blinded by the brilliant smile on her face.

The last thing he expected was exactly the next thing to happen: Daenerys Targaryen managing to topple him to the ground and claim his mouth with hers.

Instinctually, his fingers curled into her soft hair, tugging her further into the embrace as it deepened, the pair nipping and teasing at each other's lips until they needed to part for air.

Carefully, Daenerys pulled back and reached for the clasp to her cloak.

He placed his hands over hers, stilling the movement, and murmured: "Are you sure this is truly what you want?"

His answer was a nod and the fabric slipping from her pale shoulders.

And from that moment: there was little else in the way of discussion.

* * *

Hours later…

"….I honestly have no idea how we even made it to this bed," Daenerys chuckled, her head resting against Jorah's bare chest as they took some time to breathe after more than a few bouts of lovemaking.

"I vaguely remember carrying you over here, but the rest is lost on me," he admitted, caressing her hair and simply basking in her presence.

She dropped a kiss to his clavicle, and spent a few moments trailing her hands along the scars that marred his skin: a price he had to pay to be cured, but one he was not currently minding at all.

Stretching languidly, Daenerys looked up at him, her expression an odd mix of satisfaction and melancholy.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't want you to go," she confessed. "I'd rather you stay here; by my side where you belong."

"Then I'll stay…after all, someone needs to advise you other than the perpetually drunk Lannister."

"Tyrion is not _perpetually_ drunk," she shot him a look, which he returned ten-fold, which caused her to sigh and roll her eyes. "Well…not always."

Jorah chuckled. "At least he's kept you safe."

"Perhaps, but he was never _you_." She pressed her lips to his throat. "No one could ever be you, beloved."

Smiling, Jorah nuzzled at her hair. "Nor could anyone ever be you to me, Daenerys."

"I love you," the words were simple, and yet they made his heart swell more than the most eloquent poetry.

"I love you too."

That love was quietly sealed with a kiss, and then all was well.

The End


End file.
